Overlooked
by Kali Lovehate Mikaelson
Summary: Alan Deaton has a secret. His daughter. Whenever Allie decides she wants to go home, bringing her best friend Prall. Well, all sorts of stuff goes down. Scott x OC and Stiles x OC
1. The Introduction

**Allie's POV**

Deep breath, inhale, exhale, relax. I could not help the small panic attack as the plane landed shakily on the runway. I felt my hand, that was clasped to the armrest so tightly my hand turned white, be covered with another, warmer hand. I looked over to see my best friend, Prall, smiling at me. I felt so stupid and weak beside my careless best friend who was scared of nothing.  
>Tall, fearless and beautiful, of course I would be jealous. Prall had been my best friend since I was 6, when I first moved to Georgia. Now she even offered to move with me for the rest of our high school career with my Dad on the other side of the country no less. Just so I wouldn't be lonely. Prall has to be the best friend anyone could ask for. She's amazing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prall's POV<span>**

It's safe to say the only thing I care about anymore these days, is Allie. She's the exact opposite of me, helps balance me perfectly. She doesn't know though. I can't even tell my best friend my darkest secret. It hurts to know how much she trust me and I can't tell her the one thing that matters the most.  
>Allie told me everything about her. Everything she remembered from her hometown. Her Dad who she hadn't seen in 10 year. She was only 16, and her Dad never got to be with her for the important parts of her life. Like her first Prom. It was sophomore year and two guys asked us, they were best friends too so we kind of double dated. Her Dad was never there to comfort her after sophomore year. He doesn't even know. He never will. As we landed I could tell my friend was having a minor panic attack. She always gets them. Since the accident when we were 12. He wasn't there either. Didn't even come visit her during the recovery.<br>Allie still loves her Dad though. She tends to see the best in people, ignore the rest of the world. I think it's her way of coping with it. Everything. Just blocking it out. Pretending to be completely ignorant to it. She would forgive so easily, not even asking for an apology. She's the exact opposite of me. She's amazing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Allie's POV<span>**

As soon as we are off the plane, I run, baggage claim, check-in. I just want to see him. My dad. Prall doesn't like him. Because he sent me to live with my aunt for 10 years and never saw me, but I know why. He was going through a rough time and he couldn't take care of me. It's not his fault, he's just really busy, he's the only vet in Beacon Hills. That's something I take after my Dad. I love helping things. Animals, people, whichever. That's what I want to do with my life. Be a vet or a Doctor. I think Dad would be proud of me for that. Prall was following behind me, taking her sweet time. I smiled at her and did my pleading puppy dog eyes. I might have gray eyes, but it still worked. It was so much easier the one time I wore brown contacts. She sighed and sped up to a normal pace, joining me in the rental car area.  
>"Convertible or Truck?" I asked looking back, but Prall wasn't behind me. I looked back to the cars to see her already walking to the truck. She was twirling the keys in her hands and skipping slightly which made me laugh. She was so weird. I followed her, putting my bags into the truck bed before joining her in the passenger seat. I turned on the radio as she revved the engine and quickly found our station.<br>_"You know that I'm a crazy bitch!_  
><em>I do what I want when I feel like it!<em>  
><em>And all I wanna do is lose control!<em>  
><em>But you don't really give a shit<em>  
><em>You don't let it go let it go with<em>  
><em>Cuz you're fucking crazy rockin'n'roll<em>  
><em>You said hey, what's your name<em>  
><em>It took one look and now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>You said hey and since that day, <em>  
><em>You stole my heart and you'<em>_re the one to blame_  
><em>And that's why I smile<em>  
><em>It's been a while, since everyday and everything has felt this right<em>  
><em>And now you turning all around<em>  
><em>And suddenly you're all I need the reason why<em>  
><em>I-I smile!<em>" We sang loudly, rolling down the windows and busting out in laughter. Prall couldn't stop laughing and took like five wrong turns. Idiot. After a 30 minute drive, that is usually 15 minutes, we arrived at the Clinic. Giggling loudly we stumbled into the office, tripping multiple time. i instantly sobered up when I saw him. My Dad. A huge grin Spread on my face as I jumped into his arms. He awkwardly hugged me back.  
>"Hey Dad!" I said, pulling away from the awkward hug. His face stayed confused for a second, then recognition replace the look.<br>"Allie! OH my goodness you're so beautiful all grown up honey!" he said, but his tone wasn't truly happy. It, like his smile seemed forced. I frowned for half a moment before beaming again.  
>"Yeah. I have changed a lot. Dyed my hair and all," I said referring to the not-so-noticable dark blue that looked as if I painted it against the ends of my hair. He nodded and looked at Prall, who was kind of glaring at him. I frowned at her and sent her a 'be-nice' look. She sighed, rolling her eyes and stepped forward.<br>"Dad this is Prall, my bestest friend in the world. Prall meet Alan Deaton, my Dad."

* * *

><p><strong> Remember, No reviews, No Updates. So please Review! Thanks and I hope you love the story!<strong>


	2. Out Like A Light

_Sorry about the late update but I don't work on weekends ;)_

**Prall's POV**

Excuse my negative thoughts towards Allie's father. But, he is a freaking piece of crap idiot! Yes I did filter the bad words, Allie doesn't like cursing. Seriously, he doesn't even have the heart to pretend he remembers his own daughter!It's freaking pathetic as hell!  
>"Nice to meet the man who made Allie. You're lucky to have her as a daughter sir," I said, a fake smile on my face as I shook his hand harshly. He frowned slightly under my glare, but shook my hand anyway.<br>"Nice to meet you too Prall. Thank you for accompanying Allie on her trip," he said politely. He stepped back, motioning us to come in his office. It was medium size, with a metal table obviously for operating. Allie skipped in the room, her whole persona exploding with happiness of finally being home. Allie turned and opened her mouth to say something to her father, but she was cut off by three dudes bursting in the door out of nowhere.  
>"Deaton! We need your help!" the shortest of the three said. I looked over him to see two other guys following them in. My eyes zeroed in on the tallest of the bunch. He was kind of scrawny, not all tan like the other guys, white as a ghost I might add. In my eyes, he was definitely the hottest. He had a buzz-cut, but I could tell it was brown. My eyes<p>

* * *

><p>scanned over his face and ultimately fell on his eyes. The brownhazel eyes I found were already looking at me. Oh crap.

**Allie's POV**

Noticing Prall was kind of frozen, I stepped up, looking at the men along with my Dad, but it looked like he recognized him. I mean I would kind of hope since they barged in rudely screaming his name.  
>"What do you need?" Dad asked, looking at the middle man. He was shorter than the other one's but only by a little, he was still tall compared to me obviously. I'm a midgit, anyways while looking them over I couldn't help but do a double take on the one in the middle. He had soft-looking brown hair that was in a small quiff, the hair matched chocolate brown eyes that had my insides melting.<br>"We want to see if you can help us jog his memory," tall, dark, and handsome beside puppy eyes said. Wait, what did he say? Prall and I shared a look. What the heck?

**Prall's POV**

In a matter of 10 minutes, we knew everything. And the first reaction was, what the heck! Werewolf's are real!? Well that actually explains a lot. And then Allie's dad is an emissary who takes care of them? Woah. Right now, Derek, Scott, and Stiles(the hot tall one) were filling this tub with ice and cold water. Isaac was sitting on the bench, tapping his feet wildly.  
>"You okay?" I asked him, standing at his side. He looked up at me nervously before looking back at his twiddling thumbs.<br>"Yeah, sure, I'm fine," he said quietly. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand comfortingly.  
>"You don't have to do it you know, if you don't want to," I said softly. He looked unsure than his attention was turned to someone approaching behind me.<br>"She's right you know," I heard the soothing, motherly voice of Allie behind me. Almost instantly Isaac visibly calmed down. "If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to do anything. But, if you are okay with it, Scott and Derek and Stiles, non of us will let anything bad happen to you," she said. Gosh she is so convincing! Isaac nodded and smiled at her. He got up, took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt, shaking his hands to lose tension.  
>"You ready?" Deaton asks Isaac. Isaac takes another deep breath before nodding, then he slowly climbed into the tub. Here we go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Allie's POV<span>**

As Isaac got in the tub of ice, I felt my own heart speed up. I Isaac started taking deep, quick breaths, sinking into the water.  
>"Allie put your hands on his shoulders, hold him down," Dad instructed me. I nodded and followed his instructions and tried to hold down the frightened beta. I struggled, not wanting to push too hard and hurt him. I gasped as a warm hand covered one of my own helping me hold Isaac down.<br>"Let me help you Allie," I looked up to see the chocolate eyes of Scott McCall. Upon touching me, his eyes turned golden-yellow, with a light ring of red around the pupil. I instantly froze, not able to tear my eyes from his.  
>"Shit! Scott, control it! Hold back!" Derek barked, yanking Scott away from Isaac's semi-shocked body. I felt myself being pulled away but I couldn't look from the eyes, they drew me in and didn't let me go. Finally Prall stood in front of me, breaking the connection. I looked around with confusion.<br>"What happened?" I asked tiredly, feeling like I had just woken up from a long cat nap.  
>"Scott found his mate," Derek said, kicking Scott out of the room before jumping on him and dragging the boy into another room. Everyone looked at me and I them. But they looked shocked, I was just confused.<br>"You," Prall and Stiles whispered together. I snapped out of the haze and gasped. Holy Crap. Then the world went dark. Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, No reviews, No Updates. So please Review! Thanks and I hope you love the story!<strong>


	3. I Am A Horrible Person

**Allie's POV**

When I came too, my head was throbbing. I pressed my palm to my temple, hoping to lessen the ache. I groaned as it didn't, my head screamed at the small sound. I laid back down, checking my surroundings. Holy crap what happened? I recognized my old room in Beacon Hills, the room looked exactly the same, as if it hadn't been touched in years. I sighed as I felt my headache receding. I slowly sat up, looking around the room. I smiled slightly at the sight of my old room. My green a tan desk with an old iBook G4, dang that thing was old. I limped carefully to the desk, sitting on the old stool. I ran my fingers over the makeshift bookshelf that sat awkwardly on the desk. I laughed as I passed the shelf of Warriors by Erin Hunter. My favorite series growing up. The collection had grown, I would always send the books to Dad when I finished them, to add to the collection. I opened the drawer and looked inside. My NOOK! Dad took it away when I was 13, had it shipped to California from North Carolina because I was grounded. He forgot to send it back obviously. I looked further in the desk for more old treasures.  
>I loved shipping things home, it was fun. So once I was done with something, I would always ship it home. I grabbed a stack of papers in the back of the desk drawer, yanking the oversized bundle. When I finally got it out I could see what it was. Letters. From me. I looked at the envelopes, the different handwritings, fonts, envelopes, dates. I looked at the backs with confusion. None of them were opened. Dad always said they got lost in the mail. Why were they here? Why didn't he open them? I felt tears form in the back of my eyes. He lied? He kept the letters, but never opened them. Why? I tucked the letters in my coat pocket ans huffed from the desk. Wait, when did I get a coat on? I recognized the scent. It was Scott's. Oh Scott. I couldn't help but snuggle my body into the warmth of the coat.<br>"Allie! Yay you're up!" I heard Prall. I looked behind me to see my best friend smiling happily. She hopped over to me and quickly hugged me close.  
>"Why do I have a feeling that everyone is downstairs?" I asked with a small smile on my face. Prall showed a sheepish grin and shrugged her shoulders. I laughed and walked for the door, Prall beside me.<br>"Next problem, The Alpha Pack," Derek said as we walked down the stairs to the office room. Scott instantly looked at me. I couldn't help the blush that rose in my cheeks as I looked down, hiding behind my hair.  
>"And the sleeping beauty awakes!" Stiles announced sarcastically, causing Prall to glare at him. Stiles put his hands by his head, palms up innocently. Prall shook her head at me, rolling her eyes in the direction of the tall and lanky man-child.<br>"So since Allie's up I should probably explain the whole mate situation," Derek said with light sigh.  
>"Yeah you know that might just be the best idea I've heard today wolfy boy," Prall remarked sarcastically. I felt a slight chill down my spine as Derek growled cautiously at her, causing her to roll her eyes and flop on the couch between Derek and Stiles. Leaving me with Scott, on the love seat, noticing my situation, Scott quickly moved to the side of the chair. I smile nervously and sat beside him, curling up my legs to the side. Scott smiled and slowly put his arm across the cushion behind me. My blush thickened and I heard Scott's faint chuckle.<br>"So when a wolf meets its mate, the wolf becomes very agitated and protective. The wolf doesn't like other males with its mate, or some women they view as a threat to their mate's safety. Alpha's tend to feel the connection more deeply, to them it feels like an iron chain connecting them, one that no one could break. The beta's feel a tense pull, but not as intense. Scott here probably won't be able to have Allie not in his sight for more than 2 hours before he would lose control. He seems to feel the pull much more intense than I anticipated. Needless to say, mates are for life, Allie is Scott's balance, his anchor, the thing that keeps him human," Derek explained, taking the time to look at everyone in the eyes. I felt the immediate need to look at Scott, and when I did, he was staring straight back at me.  
>"Can we be excused?" Prall said, I sighed thankfully as she pulled me up and into the kitchen. I quickly made a cup of ice water and sipped it, hoping to calm myself with the cool substance. I couldn't help the short gasp that escaped me as the information finally sank. I couldn't be away from him for more than 2 hours without risking someone's life. My freedom was gone. Just like that. I love helping people, but seriously!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prall's POV<span>**

I noticed Allie having a minor panic attack, I mean I would too, she was bound for life to some guy she just met. I would be scared too. I mean, Scott seems like a nice guy, but we don't know anything about him yet.  
>"You should go upstairs, lay down, calm down. It'll be fine, just take a breather okay Al?" I said. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, nodding uncertainly.<br>"Will it hurt him if I take another nap?" she asked quietly. I smiled down at her, she was always so considerate. Always had to put others in front of herself.  
>"He'll be fine for an hour, and considering how long you were out earlier, I think he can handle not seeing you as long as you are in the same house hon," I urged her, walking her to the stairs. She smiled thankfully at me before disappearing into the second floor. I turned on my heel and walked back to the living room.<br>"Is Allie okay?" Scott asked instantly, his eyes alert. I chuckled lightly at the man and nodded, taking my seat in between Derek and Stiles again.  
>"Yeah, just needs a breather. A chance to soak in all the new information you know," I said lightly, so Scott wouldn't be offended. He nodded and leaned back into his chair, shoulders tense, ready to run for her room if he need it. I smiled at him and leaned back, accidentally bumping Stiles's shoulder. I quickly looked up at him and smiled apologetically, he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart flutter. Wait, what? Did I just think that? Oh crap!Now I feel like a bad person. I looked away from Stile's to my lap as an immense amount of guilt washed over me. I'm a horrible person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, No reviews, No Updates. So please Review! Thanks and I hope you love the story!<strong>


	4. The Alpha Pack

**Allie's POV**

Laying on the bed, I sighed heavily. Of course I walked into this one. I rolled on my side, facing the wall. What was I going to do? How do I do this? I felt my eyelids slowly shutting, till I gave into the pull and fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up in someone's arms. They were super cold causing me to shiver and lean away from the chest beside me.I opened my eyes slightly, looking up to see who was holding me. I saw a very large man, a slight smirk on his face, I looked in front of my to see a vault, like in a bank. A tall, slim lady with long black hair stepped in front of the man holding me and opened the vault. I looked inside with panic as the woman turned to me, smirking evilly. I looked up to see the man above me with the same expression.  
>Before I completely comprehended what was happening, I was thrown into the vault, landing harshly on the cold, stone floor. I groaned and turned over onto my back. Suddenly someone was above me, looking down at me.<br>"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes were the same as Derek's, maybe she was a Hale too? I nodded and sat up cautiously, just in case i hurt my head more than I expected.  
>"I'm fine, my name's Allie," I said, holding out my hand to her. She cracked a small smile and shook my hand lightly.<br>"My name's Cora, I'm sorry we had to meet like this. Back in the corner is Boyd by the way, he's not very talkative," Cora said, gesturing to a big, dark man in the corner. I looked over at him, offering him a warm smile. He looked a little taken aback but gave a tiny smile back. I leaned against the wall Cora had set me against and looked at the ceiling. This is not gonna be fun.

**Prall's POV**

Scott jumped from his seat on the couch and rushed upstairs. Have they already taken her? I wonder if they have. CRASH! Yeah they have. I hear a loud growl and Scott comes back down the stairs.

"They took her! The Alphas took Allie!" he screamed in frustration. He was half wolfed out, face changed, eyes red, fangs bared. That was the start of a very, emotional night.

It took two hours to get Scott to calm down, for the sake of his mate of course. When Derek finally got him to settle, he was still pacing the floor, growling lowly. The shiver that went down my spine was frightening as I looked over the layout of the bank. I didn't expect them to figure it out yet, but you would be surprised at the amount that can be done when a true Alpha's mate is in danger, lots.

"So Derek and me will go. Call us when you find something else," Scott rushed out of the apartment once hearing the plan. I flopped on the couch and sighed. Peter settled beside me and Stiles stood by the map. I slowly got up and walked over to Stiles, standing beside him.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked, leaning against the table. Stiles looked up to me, eyes moving from my hands to my neck, they froze momentarily on my neck before fluttering from my neck to my eyes and back again. I took a small step back but his hand shot out and grabbed my necklace.

"Stop!" I yelled, lunging for him. He threw the necklace at Peter as I semi tackled him. Peter held up the necklace and looked at the symbol gracing the wool string.

"The Alpha Pack."


	5. AN

This story sadly is on hold. :( Listen, I have a lot of schoolwork right now and this is taking my focus away. I want to continue at least 1 of my stories and this wasn't the one I pick. I'm sorry for the inconvience and I hope You will continue to stay tuned for when I can update. 


End file.
